Episode 1567 (20th June 1991)
Plot Kathy quizzes Elsa on whether she's having an affair. Kim tries to find out what Frank would have done if he had not received the cheque and mentions that Chris implied they had a deal. Frank denies any knowledge. Elsa furiously tells Kathy that she isn't having an affair. Kathy encourages her to tell Nick what she was really doing before somebody else does. Frank confronts Chris on what he said to Kim. He admits he slipped up but didn't give anything away. Joe decides to cook the Sugdens a special meal. Seth informs Henry that there is an article on Rachel in the newspaper again. Kathy asks Alan for a job at The Woolpack as she needs the company. He turns her down until she admits she's willing to work for little pay and then jumps up at the chance. Henry and Sarah show Rachel the newspaper article. The article rakes up everything to do with her affair with Pete Whiteley and the hit and run but reveals that she has now found new love. She's furious when she finds out that Michael had received a call from a journalist and given away details, believing it to be in connection with the engagement announcement he placed. Chris prepares to do a drive to Southampton. Rachel rows with Michael and she breaks up with him, saying that she can't trust him. Joe and Jack rope Sarah into cooking for the family tomorrow. She finds Rachel outside who admits she's broken up with Michael. Sarah comments that she seems more relieved than upset and warns her that if she had doubts about Michael, she at least needs to be honest over the reasons she finished with him. Archie, Frank, Alan, Tony and Henry gather at Emmerdale Farm for the town twinning meeting. They are unable to agree on a name for the committee or a town to twin with. Chris encounters a car blocking the road along a deserted lane. He gets out to find a man slumped in his seat with the door open. As he checks to make sure the man's okay, the man grabs him while another man gets out of a car behind and whacks him over the head before stealing the lorry. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Grounds *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and attic bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Unknown roads Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: "Excuse me, excuse me. Before we start taking suggestions for names of committees or any of that sort of thing, I think perhaps I ought to remind everybody the reason for this twinning lark in the first place." Archie Brooks: "You tell 'em, 'Enry!" Tony Charlton: "Buttocks!" Henry Wilks: (taken aback) "I beg your pardon?" Tony Charlton: "Well, buttock anyway..." Henry Wilks: (insulted) "Tony, you may not agree with what I'm saying but there's no need to be rude!" Tony Charlton: "Oh no, no! It's what it spells. The Beckindale Unilateral Town Twinning Organisation Committee. Well, look, read the initials - BUTTOC." Henry Wilks: "Alright. Alright. Let's start again shall we?" Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD